emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7716 (6th January 2017)
Plot Kerry has spent the night with Dan and Dan assures her he doesn't regret it. Cain refuses to allow Kerry to see Kyle, despite Zak reminding him that she's Kyle's family. Zak asks Cain to give Kerry a second chance like they want. Zak questions why Cain won't fight for Moira and encourages him to do so after Cain reveals he spent the night with her at Christmas. Chas decides to throw Charity a surprise birthday party. Leyla is hungover after the party, but Megan is more worried about Eliza's appointment later. Leyla suggests they plan hen-dos as well and Frank insists it's a good idea. Frank asks Megan for another chance, but Megan refuses. Chrissie receives a call saying Lachlan has been beaten up. Cain takes Kyle to the farm and tells Moira he has missed her. He explains he wants to be a family again, but Moira says no, and states what happened at Christmas was a mistake. Moira orders devastated Cain to leave her alone for good. Frank reorganises the shop to make it more party friendly and tells David there is money to be made, but David can't believe that Frank is doing all this to get with Megan. Chas questions if Aaron only planned the weekend away to stop Robert and Rebecca spending time together. Kerry approaches Kerry in the street, but Cain orders her to stay away, revealing he knows she caused the fire. Kerry insists it's not fair to punish Kyle, but Cain refuses to allow his son around her and suggests it would have been better if she died. On the way to the physio, Megan has a minor bump with another car. Megan and the other driver Phil swap details. Kerry is down after her run in with Cain. Chrissie hassles Cain about the garage and suggests he sell his half to her. Rebecca introduces herself to Cain and asks him to give Chrissie a break, revealing Lachlan has been beaten up in prison. Megan admits to Jai that she can't help but compare Eliza to other children and is struggling with the wait to find out what Eliza's future holds. Jai states a disability doesn't mean a bad life. Sam inquires if he and Rebecca are on a date when she treats him to lunch in The Woolpack. Chas tells the customers that she is having a surprise birthday party for Charity on Monday. Cast Regular cast *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast *Phil - Anthony Grundy Locations *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Dinning room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Main Street *Church Lane *Unknown road *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,900,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes